Death At First Sight
by MegNog
Summary: After the war, I thought everything would be over and my life would begin. I guess the world just plays cruel that way. For that one girl who's in love with Death the Kid in my classes. * Do not own Soul Eater *
1. Chapter 1

For a girl I know, by request, from laughter.

Prologue

It wasn't that long before I heard their foot steps from the floor boards in the stairs. The noise of their squeaking foot steps increased my breathing that got heavier and deeper. They were getting closer and I had to keep quiet. I put the sweaty palms of my hands on top of my mouth too stop the sound, but it was no use, they were on the other side of the door in front of me. I could hear the door knob turn and as I brushed it with my fingertips it was jerked open. I was blinded by the bright light. Before I could think of anything I felt a cold hard piece of metal touch the center of my forehead and drag its way down my nose to the inside of my mouth. There was a man in front of me holding a gun. He had angelic blonde hair that matched perfectly with is bright blue eyes. His clothes were like as if he was a nun, all black and white with a circular hat on top. Before I could work my eyes to the rest of the outside world I saw a mark underneath the center of his neck. The same grey outlined circle with a black line cutting diagonally through it. My eyes were fixated on the symbol and were stuck to it. My body refused to move and with the gun still inside my mouth I let him tie a black sash of cloth around my eyes as it slowly took away my sight.

The only senses I relied on now was my taste, touch, smell, and sound. As he directed me to get up he put the gun on my back and loaded it, making a short clicking sound like a pop of chewing gum. He pushed me out of my house and the first thing I heard was the screaming of an old woman, my neighbor, Ms. Harwen. Then the next was a gun shot continued with more of her screaming. I walked like he directed me. My balance was stumbling from not eating or drinking for a week, my body was dirty and unclean for not showering in a month, and my breath stinked like death. The smell outside was rottening and foul, like a molding piece of meat. The air was thick and humid that put a taste of blood in your mouth.

They put me in a truck loaded with other people one on top of the other, luckily I was on top. But it also ment I was going to be the first to die. As the truck started to move, I smelled and felt the vomit coming from the guy below me. I wasn't scared, or courageous. I didn't feel any emotions at that time. My mind was blank and so was my soul.

The truck hit a bump and as it began to work uphill, water hit my dry lips, it was beginning to rain. It wasn't heavy but it felt like life was forcing itself inside. It washed away the month of dirt and I felt a little bit human. Suddenly, the truck stopped. They walked us to a gate, I could tell by the jingling of the keys and sound of un-oiled chains and locks. My group walked through grass that left our shoes, socks, and tips of out pants cold and wet. As I thought from before, I would be the first to die. When we stopped, they put me on my knees and removed my blind fold. I was at the cemetery. It all made sense, why waste time and money transporting my dead body when they could just do it here with a lot less of a mess on the streets. But as my eyes adjusted I saw seven people, four girls and three boys, all with the grey and black tattoos under their necks. When I looked to the left I saw a large oak tree that looked depressingly familiar. I quickly stood up, surprisingly they didn't stop me and I used the rest of my strength to turn around. I was at my parents' grave stones. I slowly turned my neck to see one of the men with white and black hair hold up a gun and one of the girls with a cow boy hat gone. The next thing I saw was red. I was shoot in the heart, and as I fell to the ground the rain helped the blood flood too my fingertips. Then everything went red.

I died.

_Well that was the prologue, pretty boring if you ask me but I can't wait to get into the actual story. I know you guys are probably like "WHO'S THIS PERSON?" "WATS GOING ON?" But that will all be explained later on. - Meg Nog


	2. Chapter 2: The Number Eight

Chapter One: The Number Eight

Today is August 8, 8896, the 8th year anniversary of my first death. As I take a look in the mirror I look nothing like I did before. My long black hair goes to my hips and I have a black and white pair of glasses that shine and bring out the golden color of my right eye. When I took a look in the mirror after my death I realized something, one of my eyes that used to be a deep brown was golden, the told me there was chemicals in the blind fold they used on me. I've grown about 3 inches, turned 16, and have more of an ovular face sense then. As cold water pours on my face, it feels like the rain it did when I died.

I wake up against the Oak tree with my clothes stained in blood and the taste of it in my mouth. I stand up to grab the branches of the tree to help my balance by I quickly get dizzy and fell grabbing the nearest tombstone next to me.

"_Morgan_Fillens_"

I quiver with a cold shiver down my back; this spot was for my dead body, it's right next to my mother's and father's. When I take a look around all I see is bodies and blank tombstones. The guy who vomited on me, dead by a shot in the head, his body is only a couple yards away from my neighbors, Ms. Herwen, she died the same way. Suddenly, I grab my chest. Theirs no bullet, no marks, nothing, but I feel the pain. Its burns and I want to reach into it and pull out my heart. It feels like I'm being branded with sharp pieces of volcanic metals. I had to get out of here, I needed to find help. I begin to move slowly and make my way to the gates grabbing each tombstone, one by one for support. When I reach the gate, my legs give out and I collapse to land on my back. I lay there on the hard hot cement, my body in pain, blood stained clothes, and a broken soul. Why didn't I just die? I was ready for it. I wanted it. It all started with the country's separation. Between the misters and weapons with corrupted souls, and those who's were pure. No one ever knew how to tell the difference between each other, or why it made any difference at all. I was one of the impure ones. I became corrupted from the minuet I was born. My mother died while giving birth but I survived. I took the blame for it. My father from what I heard was never the same. He was always muttering strange sounds and would draw the grey and black circle symbol in his planner. I never knew what it ment, and I never really cared. He didn't care for me so I never cared for him. It wasn't until I turned eight before I knew why he hated me. I came home from school and as I make my way into my room I see him dead. He layed on my bed, you could tell he was crying before from his red puffy eyes. He committed suicide with the gun in his hand. On my desk, there is lined paper with the words "painful reminder," written on it. It was that same day the war had begun. I hid under the stairs in a little room there was that we usually used for storage. It smelt like onions and potatoes, but I didn't mind, I knew better than to complain. That's when they found me, killed me, left my dead body there, and where I woke up.

Still thinking about the pass, I stop as I hear a breath taking sound. It wasn't just any sound it was the sound of people, life. A SUV come and I scream with everything I got. What sounds like a whimper feels like swallowing broken glass. As they pull to the side of the road I almost start crying. I don't know why I am but I just do. I confusing how quickly emotions can change. When my vision clears from the pre-tears I am no longer looking at the sky but at a person. A short haired, short Asian man is standing and looking at me with confusion written in his green eyes. He took me in and brang me to the shelter were the remanding survivors gathered. They said I was lucky to be alive, and even luckier to have no wound. But it doesn't feel like that. The pain in my chest quickly dissipates, and before we knew it the country was split. The corrupted stay on the east side, and the pure stay to the west. Life's a little harder in the East, we have mostly un-rich soil but have plenty of minerals; the east has just the opposite. The only conversations we have with them are money and trade.

After a couple of years, I got my first job from the man who found me, Badger. It was steady and I have worked there ever sense. In the west of the west there is a club for the wealthy and elite. I was young but no one mind, I earned little in actual pay but it was more than made up in tips. I live in an apartment now all alone. Every year on this day I go to the cemetery to put flowers on my grave and visit my parents. I don't really do anything there and no ones ever around, I guess they just don't want to remember the memories. I like to hang out there at night in the Oak tree, you can see the city from the top of the hill and it looks like a dancing galaxy of stars. Right past it is the border between the sides. It passes through the whole country and is a couple miles in width. It was a river but there are the sections covered by land for leaders and CEOs to use. One of the sections is actually a cliff, no one ever uses it and it's unguarded. Today will be my 8th time going there; maybe that's just my unlucky number.

I put on my black sweetheart neck lined dress that has just the right amount of poof on the end and apply on all of my make up. I look haunting, in a good way. I make my way to the bus stop and board on. No one asks any questions or stares when I'm all dressed up because they know what day it is and what had happened. As we get over the hill I step off the bus. Its weird, the buses in the east have no door so we easily just get on and off whenever we like, everything is just a step away. In the west, I hear that there buses have doors. To get out they have to pull a string and wait for the bus to stop. It seems like such a hassle.

I walk through the same area of grass and skip the walk ways. The first thing to come to view is the large oak tree. It has very little groves and has a flat platform I carved into to help me get up too the taller branches. As I move to the right, I spot the same three gravestones with a little dirt and moss growing on them. I gently place my purple roses in front of my grave and slowly walk to the oak tree. It's hard to get up but I grab the nearest branch and use it as leverage to get on the platform. From there on out, its pretty easy. As I grab each branch I feel the coarse bark and my breath is matched with the speed of my climb.

When I reach the top the city is illuminated, there is a fog over ¾ of it that barely can be seen. The full moon shines perfectly with the hill and reminds me of the classic 2000s' movie _The Nightmare Before Christmas. _Looking at the scenery makes me feel free, like the war never happened, I never died, and that I was just…..alive.I sit on the branch for a while and I stretch out my legs that it almost gives me a cramp. I start to yawn and my body becomes lazier. I didn't mind falling asleep here, it was so peaceful and calm, almost like a deserted island.

As I wake up, my eyes are heavy and they're hard to raise. I slowly sit upright and climb down limb by limb and get my self a splinter ledged into the tips of my fingers. I take a look to my grave, the flowers still there with only one petal fallen off. I had no idea of how long I was asleep. Ever since the war, the government had decided that the simpler times were better and got rid of every text messaging system, online social media, and video game there was. We could still call on our phones and use the apps it came with, and I prefer it this way. Everyone has become nicer and friendly sense the law went into effect, but there are rumors that the West have a black market for phones that have social online applications to it. As I make my way to the bus stop, the street light shines down on a single man there. His hair was unforgettable, black and white, just like the man who killed me

He was back, and I was sure of it.

_ OMGF u kill sohnikku! How did you like that ending. AWW SNAP HE'S BACK. If you don't know who he is then you can keep on guessing. If you had any suggestions or want to share what you would like to see don't be afraid to PM me. Plz bay-baes R&R. Bie Bie. _

- Meg Nog


	3. Chapter 3: Paranoia

Chapter Two: Paranoia

My legs stopped working, my hands shaking uncontrollably, my vision blurred, and my neck stiffened. So many questions were racing through my head, why is he here, how is he here, isn't he a western man, did an eastern man kill me, where's his friends, why can't I move….why am I still looking at him? As he stepped on to the bus I collapsed to the hard cement ground, kneeling, mouth open in fear. I watched the bus leave and the black and white haired man started to settle down, until he looked at me.

He saw me, he saw me! I had to find help. I needed someone, I had to find Badger. As my breathing slowed down, I got paranoid. What if they were here to kill me again? But the war was over so they wouldn't do that, unless they had a grudge. As I walked to the bus stop I decided that being in the open is too much of a risk. I hid behind one of the grave stones. Was he mad at me? Was the man angry he didn't finish the job? With so many questions on my mind I almost blocked out the sound of the oncoming bus, I had waited behind the gravestone for 30 minuets. When I reached my apartment I search crazy for my keys and unlocked the door with my shaking hands. As soon as I closed and locked the door I threw my purse to the coach and quickly changed my clothes to my work ones. Sense I worked at the a club I had to wear short pants and a tank top with the clubs logo on it, a empty beer bottle with a metal cap in front saying, "Hades' house".

Taking the next bus, I tapped my foot nervously as one of the passengers asked me a question.

"Why is such a pretty woman like you in a rush?" said the old man.

"I'm gonna be late," I lied.

As we reached my stop I jumped off the bus and ran all the way there until I hit the entrance. I didn't even both to say hi to the door man, Ray, he's been here as long as me. I pushed through the crowds of drunken college students and made my way up to the bartender. "Angie, where's Badger!" I said desperately. "Oh, hey Morgon, why are you here, wasn't today your day off?" she asked questioningly. Ignoring her I could already tell she wasn't gonna get to my point so I jumped over the counter and rammed my self to the manager's door. I knocked while forcing my way in.

Badger was only four years older then me. He had grown a lot after rescuing me and was about 5"11. His hair was a little bit shaggy and was a depressing shade of grey that match his emerald green eyes. He wore the clubs shirt and had been promoted to club manager two years ago. His character was very naive and happy-go-lucky, he would always state old memes from the 2000's like they were never from 6000 years ago.

Nobody even knew about them until he started using them.

"Badger," I yelled, "can I talk to you in private!"

"Oh, hey Mor-on, watcha want" he said while spinning in his chair.

I quietly but quickly closed the door and locked it behind me.

"Badger, this is serious" I stated.

"Well go on and spit it out," he demanded.

"I know you now what day it is and where I went, but today was different," I said.

"And the point is what?" he asked impatiently"

"On my way back," I choked out, "I-I saw the man who t-tried to kill me."

My body began to quiver again, my eyes with pre-tears drifted to the floor, I was scared and afraid. Badger's face went from a caring look to a very serious angry frown. He stood up and gently put up one of his hands to my shoulder.

"Are you sure it was him?" He asked.

"I know it was him," I spat out; "his hair was black and white like the one from before!"

He took his hand off my shoulder and scratched his head.

"Well, seeing that you _think_ it was him, I can't really do anything for you," he stated.

"But what you could do is change my schedule," I suggested. "I know the pay won't be that great but I just want to lay low for a while. Please Badger, I really need this," I begged.

After a while he gave up and put me to the day shifts from Thursdays to Tuesdays. The club was much calmer during the day. Instead of being a rowdy mess of drunken twerkers, it was like a karaoke club for bored old folks. The pay was almost half of what I usually got but it was good enough to pay the bills. Everything started to get better from there on out, I got less and less paranoid each week and Badger's stupid memes like forever alone all ways came up when he got denied by a girl; he would ask one out almost three times a week. Life was clearing up, until my schedule changed.

One of the waiters, Candice, quit and someone had to fill in her spot for Wednesdays. Since Angie was already working seven days a week that left one person, _me_. I woke up like normally on the first Wednesday and put on the required outfit. I yawned all the way their and even said hi to Ray. I checked in my card and to lazy to jump over the desk, I went through my pockets to grab my keys to unlock the bartender station. As the first customer arrived, he sat three stools away from me and ordered some vodka. His voice was stern and precise, but at the same time, calm and relaxing. I grabbed the nearest glass, filled it to the brim and walked over his way. As I walked, I could hear the clicking-clacking of my shoes against the hard floor, and the jingling of my keys against my waist become unbearable. When I got to him he raised his head from his lap, I immediately dropped the glass and spilt the vodka all over him.

It was him, the white and black haired man.

-Stahp! HAMMATIME! Der u goe, dat seconda chapta. I wonder how Badger is gonna react? Things are gonna get extra spicy from here on out. Plz du dat R&R and PM meh, im so lonely.

- Meg Nog


	4. Chapter 4: The Clash of Clans

Chapter 4: The Clash of Clans

I grabbed some of the broken glass and pinned my self against the wall pointing its sharp edge towards him.

"St-stay away from me!" I screamed.

"MORGON," Angie yelled, "What do you think you're doing, this guy is a regular of mine!"

As Angie ran to the manager's office to get Badger, my eyes never left his wider ones and was getting blurry from not blinking. His outfit was like a lawyer's suit, but an emo version of it. Everything was black and white, placed perfectly to were if you cut his body in half, you wouldn't see any difference except a mirror image. Suddenly everyone stopped to turn their heads to the sound of a slamming door, Badger came out with a trembling Angie behind him.

"What is going on out here," he demanded!

Without wasting anymore time, we walked over to me grabbed me wrist and the shard of glass I had, cutting the tip of my middle finger. Next, he slowly walked to the man with his head down, raising it at he met eye contact with him.

"GTFO," he said while pointing his finger to the door.

"And what exactly does that abbreviation mean?" he asked.

"Get the HELL outta my club," said Badger assertively.

"Oh really?" said the black and white haired man arguing. "I think ill stay here at little longer, unless you would me like to tell the CEO of how badly you all treated me and threw vodka all over my new suit," he said while giving his eye contact to me.

I gritted my teeth harshly, him and I were having stare down were the tension was so thick it could snap a persons' neck. We stayed like this, the whole club quite, are eyes never left each others until the sound of an annoying girl followed by a group of amazingly obnoxious teens came in.

"Kid," she called, "are you in here, were gonna be late fo-."

Her body stopped moving as she saw the scene and her group joined to all stare at me.

As I made eye contact with her, my leg collapsed and I was sitting against the wall, mouth open, and eyes expanded. These people were who I saw at the executions, they were the people responsible for all those dead bodies I saw when I woke up. They are the ones who are responsible for the war.

"Oh you guys found me," said Kid still staring at me. "I was just about to leave this place, don't worry about this scene, it was my miscalculation."

"Are you sure about this?" asked the cool albino looking guy.

"Yes," said kid, "let's go."

As they walked out, they began talking again and laughing like the events that went down two seconds ago never happened. Badger turned to me as I was still sitting on the floor, wide eyed, shaking in fear.

"What just happened?"

_Dats chapty 4 4 u. I knew its prettay short but IDK. Remember to stay badonkadonkin'

Meg Nog


End file.
